Yale's Worst Pool Boy
by fartsinurface6
Summary: Puck is desperate for a job. So when he sees an ad on Craig's List, how could he refuse? The only problem is, it's in New Haven. Where Quinn Fabray, the devil of his nightmares and possibly the love of his life is. The last time they met wasn't exactly the ideal meeting and left them in complicated terms. Then again, when it comes to Puck and Quinn, it's always complicated.


_So, I started on a new story cuz I couldn't come up with anything good for my other ones. But beware, this story contains some pedo action that you WILL NOT like. So...I warned you. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or anything Glee related. But if I did, Quick would already be endgame. _

"Hey Quinnie!" Professor Gregory Marin called out as he fixed his maroon and beige stripped tie which looked hideous on him. Gregory Marin admired his figure in the full length mirror. Quinn stepped inside the room, wearing only Professor Marin's shirt from last night. It smelled like cigarettes and whiskey, a smell she had come to tolerate than admire.

Professor Marin turned to Quinn, "How do I look?"

"You look great. I would lose the tie though." Quinn suggested, biting her lip slightly. Professor Marin smiled and took off the tie and threw it on the bed. He studied himself in the mirror again. Quinn had to admit, even and 40, Professor Marin was still attractive. He used to play football in high school and college and grew up in California. Even though he gained a little weight, he still had those football muscles back in the day. His skin was golden and his hair was already starting to grey in areas. But still, he was attractive.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Professor Marin agreed.

"I made you breakfast. I hope that's alright with you," Quinn said, reaching out and taking his hand, leading his hand. Professor Marin smiled, admiring Quinn's ass and enjoying the view. As they stepped into the kitchen, Professor Marin looked at the beautiful breakfast his young, hot, smart "TA" made. Better than anything his ex-wife could cook up in the kitchen.

He smiled and then frowned when he looked at his watch. "Sorry Quinnie. I can't, I'll be late for class."

"There's still an hour left. Besides, I made you blueberry waffles, your favorite!" Quinn said with all the enthusiasm of a young schoolgirl.

"Thank you but…I'll be late. And besides, you get to be here until I get home. I'll be here around seven. Will you cook me dinner?" He asked, smiling as he stepped closer to Quinn.

"Maybe. If you get here before seven." Quinn said, flirty despite herself feeling claustrophobic when he was near. His breath still smelled like alcohol from last night. "I'll take that as a challenge." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Professor Marin walked toward the door then stopped himself short. "Oh by the way, we have a new pool boy. I forgot his name but he should be here in an hour. If he messes with you like the last one did, kick him in the ass okay?" Professor Marin said, recalling the last pool boy's smug face when he wanted to tell the dean that he was sleeping with a student. A simple bribe put a stop to the threats.

Quinn nodded and then Professor Marin was gone.

Puck looked up at the small modern Georgian house, clearly intimidated. It looked like some crazy Euro-trashy couple lived here rather than a 40-year old, divorced Yale English professor. He parked his old pickup in the driveway, sighing. He left L.A to come here. He lost his job after he was caught peeing in the pool just a few days before Thanksgiving. He thought going back and helping the glee club for Sectionals would give him a nice shot of confidence since no one in the West Hollywood area would ever give him a job again.

But seeing his old friends and especially seeing Quinn not only broke his heart but he couldn't tell them he lost his job. Especially Quinn. She had helped him graduate and he totally blew it. His friends (with the exception of Finn) were all successful. They had grown up and totally matured. He had sunk lower than he expected and thrived on makeup and costumes and taking small tips from dumb tourists. He went back to L.A with Mercedes, confessing to her that he had lost his job and apartment and had nowhere else to stay. Mercedes offered him a job but he refused, asking to stay in her place for a few weeks until he finds a suitable job.

"_I can't go out and just sing with you guys. I'm not the man I used to be. I'm a failure, just like I was in high school," he had said. _

"_You have talent Puck. We could certainly use it." _

"_I can't. I'm better off cleaning pools." _

"_When nobody in L.A will hire you? Good luck with that." _

"_Nice support. Out of L.A, yeah I have a chance. Just give me a few weeks Mercedes. I'll clear out before you know it." _

He searched every opening he could find except there wasn't one. Finally, when he was about to give up, he found an ad on Craig's List with a man saying he needed a pool boy who was needed daily for the job and he gave good pay. The man claimed to be a professor. But what set him off was where the man lived. He was lived in New Haven, meaning he was in Yale territory, meaning Quinn.

The last time he saw Quinn was in McKinley when all she did was insult his brother and his family name. He thought they were cool and all ever since she told him she loved him which turned out to be lie since she didn't give any effort to even contact him over the long months.

He thought about her all the time, still thinking about their kiss. The first real kiss that they had since…ever. She ignored him which made him feel worse about himself when they graduated. But seeing her again in McKinley gave him the chills, figuring that she would get alone with him for their follow up on their conversation. But that time never came. He felt like an idiot thinking that she could finally have feelings for him. But then he blamed himself for not even coming into contact with her, not even PMing her on Facebook. Maybe she was busy, figuring that life being a Yale student was not the easiest thing, considering that fact that she was almost never online.

He thought if he didn't take the job, he wouldn't see Quinn. But maybe seeing Quinn wouldn't be the best for his ego right now. But not taking the job also meant that he would continue to stay in Mercedes' apartment but no other jobs were available. Who knows how long the ad would last? So he took his chance and packed his bags to go off to New Haven which was far.

But Yale was huge. The chances of them bumping into each other were one in a hundred thousand.

But that's not what went through Puck's mind when he opened the door to see a blond woman standing in front of him.

The only thing that went through Puck's mind was, _Holy shit. I'm totally fucked._

_So I know this is short, like, even for me, but this is only the intro. I promise that the other chapters will be longer :)_


End file.
